


License Renewal

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen, Mortician!Zomboss, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: Zomboss just wanted to sleep in.





	License Renewal

He just wanted to sleep in today. It was a Saturday and he didn’t have any services to attend this weekend, so he was looking forward to a stress-free weekend of relaxation; until he received the e-mail. The subject was “Mortuary Science Exam on Saturday”. He felt his heart sink as he opened the e-mail.

“Students of Mortuary Science,

The exam to renew your licenses is scheduled to take place from 10:00-12:00 am on Saturday. Exam fees are $20. The testing location is at Greenstone College of Thanatology. More information will be provided at testing location.

Headmaster Andrew”

Zomboss massaged his cranium. God... dammit. He has an hour-and-a-half until he has to be there. He thinks about how stupid it is he has to have a plastic card to prove his worth as an embalmer and mortician. He’d think he’s proven himself by now, he has no one to impress but himself! ...and also the mourning families who request his services. Can’t forget about them.

What would he even wear? Maybe a hoodie? Definitely not his lab coat, that would be coming off as pretentious, wouldn’t it? He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and lumbered over to look through his wardrobe.

He opted to throw on a red t-shirt and an oversized hoodie, pulling the hood off of his head and then going to pull some jeans on. Skinny jeans will work, he likes the patches sewn onto them.

He pulls socks on and a pair of black boots. Then he exits his room and makes his way to the kitchen. Frogpants and Nigel are already in there, talking over a cup of coffee.

“Hey, boss,” Nigel says.

Zomboss just nods his head and grabs a mug. He pours himself a cup of leftover coffee, brewed about 3 days ago. Zombies have odd tastes, preferring leftover human food when they’re not eating brains. He sips on the cold black coffee and goes to grab everything he needs. He pulls his keys, wallet and a pack of cigarettes off of the shelf and checks his phone for the time. It’s 8:44, not bad.

He goes over to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen before he forgets, pulling out five orange bottles; Viibryd, Zoloft, Risperdal, Vyvanse and Intuniv. He pours some pills into his hand and downs them quickly. Then he walks to the counter and reaches into a box of donuts. Despite his current lack of appetite, he eats one, because the psychopharmacologist he’s seeing recommended taking Viibryd with food.

Then he mentally organizes his schedule. It would take about 35 minutes to drive to the college, and he could spend 15 minutes finishing the score he was arranging for his small orchestra group. He could spend his remaining 10 minutes registering.

He opens the driver’s side door of his car as he thinks over his plans, absentmindedly putting the key into the ignition and turning the car on. He hopes to finish the test as quickly as possible, then he could spend the rest of his day relaxing.


End file.
